L'enfant au piano
by Kashiira
Summary: L'enfance d'un guerrier divin


__

Titre : L'enfant au piano

Auteur : Kashiira

Genre : Angst, tristounet

Source : Saint Seiya

Pairing : pas dans cette fic, désolée

Chapitre : unique

Disclaimers : Chevaliers pas à moi : pas de sous dans mes poches pour mes fics… dommage… et la chanson est de Serge Lama (comment ça j'ai des références de vieux èé)

Résumé : L'enfance d'un chevalier rarement mis en scène.

Note de l'auteur : Je réécoutais Serge Lama cet après-midi (en repassant, bah faut bien s'occuper l'esprit pendant les tâches lassantes !) et en entendant cette chanson, le scénario de la fic a défilé tout seul comme un grand dans ma tête… Quand la muse se fait présente mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier… C'est que c'est susceptible ces petites bêtes là !

****

L'enfant au piano

__

Les yeux levés au ciel

Vers le père éternel

L'enfant au cœur bien gros

Joue du piano

Les notes s'égrenaient lentement dans la pièce éclairée seulement de quelques bougies. L'âtre s'était était depuis des heures déjà et tout les habitants du manoir avaient rejoint leurs chambre.

Mais le petit garçon n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil comme toutes les nuits depuis l'enterrement. Il avait passé une chaude cape dont la fourrure lui chatouillait le nez et, les pieds enfoncés dans d'épais chausson était sorti discrètement de sa chambre.

Il y faisait trop sombre et trop froid malgré la bouillotte qui chauffait désormais des couvertures vides. Les monstres s'étaient tapis dans les coins et ne cessaient de le harceler…

Sa maman est partie

Dormir au paradis

A présent que maman n'était plus là, il ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans son lit ni se serrer contre elle tandis qu'elle lui chantait une douce berceuse. Berceuse qui chassait les croquemitaines et l'accompagnait dans les bras de Morphée.

Maman lui avait appris cette chanson…

C'était la première qu'elle lui avait enseignée…

C'était avec elle qu'elle lui avait appris à jouer au piano.

Ce piano qui trônait au milieu du grand salon… sur lequel il montrait à grand-père à quel point il avait fait des progrèsà quel point maman l'aimait pour prendre soin de lui ainsi…

Et les félicitations de grand-père s'adressaient autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Parfois, maman était triste, aussi.

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas bien mais il devinait inconsciemment que le souvenir de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu revenait la hanter. Sans mots dire, il grimpait sur ses genoux, ses doux cheveux rosés chatouillant doucement le menton de maman.

Elle souriait alors et le pressait contre son cœur avant de le chatouiller gentiment à le faire se tortiller et rire de ce rire de gorge qu'elle affirmait tellement aimer. Essoufflés tout les deux, ils restaient souvent après ça un long moment silencieux, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de l'âtre. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et lui la laissait faire, serré contre elle avant de lui interpréter sa berceuse assis derrière le piano.

Elle le regardait avec un doux sourire et lorsqu'il avait terminé, elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et lui demandait de recommencer. Ils jouaient en duo et il avait l'impression de se perdre dans la mélodie, que le temps s'arrêtait…

Ils étaient heureux.

__

Les yeux perdus au ciel

Il joue pour elle.

Assis derrière le piano, l'enfant avait laissé ses doigts effleurer les touches, sans vraiment oser appuyer, sans oser jouer sans elle.

Son regard était remonté le long du mur, avait parcouru les rangées de tableaux jusqu'à l'emplacement trop connu, grand rectangle trop clair qui détonait sur le reste de la pierre.

Son doigt avait appuyé machinalement sur la première note, la deuxième suivant automatiquement et il avait continué à jouer sans avoir besoin de guider ses doigts sur le clavier. Cet air il le connaissait si bien, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour l'interpréter.

Les anges dans le ciel

Font frissonner leur ailes

Pour mieux accompagner sa mélodie

Sans quitter des yeux, l'emplacement vide, le petit garçon continuait à jouer, suivant de mémoire les lignes du portrait. Les yeux émeraudes comme les siens, les cheveux blonds si soyeux, tressés en un chignon lâche, le nez délicat, la bouche pleine et souriante…

Il savait où était le tableau ; grand-père l'avait décroché le soir de l'enterrement et emmené dans sa chambre. Il y restait désormais enfermé tout seul dans le noir des heures entièreà le fixer sans ciller. Son petit-fils l'y avait observé en catimini un peu inquiet de le voir sombrer dans cette sombre mélancolie. Maman était sa seule fille et grand-père répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle et Alberich étaient les lumières de sa vie.

Sa maman était belle

Quand il jouait pour elle

Et il jouera pour elle

Toute sa vie

La mélodie terminée, l'enfant ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, la recommençant automatiquement, son regard fixé sur le mur et brouillé de larmes qui se refusaient à couler. Maman n'était plus là pour les sécher, ni pour le consoler… s'il commençait à pleurer il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, personne ne serait là pour l'arrêter.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur son jeu, imaginant que maman était assise à côté de lui, le guidant, que sa maladie n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et sa mort un cauchemar.

L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que des doigts effleuraient les siens mais il était seul lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui.

Sans cesser de jouer, il baissa la tête, laissant finalement ses larmes couler silencieusement.

Les yeux levés au ciel

Vers le père éternel

L'enfant au cœur bien gros

Joue du piano


End file.
